Resident Evil 4: Who was She? (UPDATED)
by JessicaTaireMyst
Summary: Ignore the suckish title. Not sure what people wanted so I edited almost the entire story so just read and review please! And Favourite! Sorry if featured Resident Evil 4 characters are a bit OOC, I'm trying my best. Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, they belong to CAPCOM. Don't own Lux Veritatis (TR). Only own the OC, her currently cameo sister and mother.
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: So this is my go at writing a Resident Evil story. I know I haven't been updating the other story for Assassin's Creed but I felt more determined to write this story so yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, they go to Capcom. The story also has references to Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness and other TR games so I pretty much don't own the concept of Lux Veritatis or the psychic powers or the Chirugai. I don't write stories for profit, this is purely for my enjoyment and interest. I don't own the plot but I do however own Amy and Jessica Croft. Anyway, on with the show! Please read and review!**

 ** _Italics_** **= Thoughts**

 ** _Italics and Underline_** **= Flashbacks**

My name is Jessica Croft. And this, is the story of my life. Of how I became a ghost. Or monster as others would call me. How could I have possibly known that this is who I would become? I never asked to be a freak. All I wanted was a normal life... But now I understand that no matter how much I try, I will never be 'normal' like the other people who walk on with their daily matters and go to work like any usual human being would do. I was 9 when my powers started showing.

My parents... Or rather my mother since my father was missing in action, she never told me anything about being part of the Lux Veritatis but day after day, I was beginning to put two and two together and find out that my father was part of the order.

I found his journal in a secret room in the mansion I live in which was in London, he mentioned that the Lux Veritatis members would practice day after day to perfect their powers. A few of the powers would be telepathy, and telekinesis.

Another one was called 'Farsee' which was an 'out-of-body' experience. Literally. Basically, you could explore areas without moving your body, but your mind.

Then there was something else that was mentioned in his journal was the control of the currently rare weapon called the Chirugai which was also known as sometimes a 'glaive'. It was forged from an element known as ferilium, an alloy found from a meteorite.

The weapon would be controlled by telepathy but took a lot of extreme and painful practice that would strain your mind. Once, I heard of someone who couldn't handle the pressure it took to control the Chirugai and the connection was severed causing it to fly out of control and to cut someone's hand off. But what got me was the fact that no one, not even my family relatives had mentioned a slight of it in front of me. It was as if it were a curse to talk about it, as if they would drop dead suddenly from one word of it.

Then I got information that my father suddenly disappeared when I was born. No word, no hidden message. Nothing. And no one batted an eye, which made it seem like he never even existed. But I'm determined to find out the truth, whatever it may be.

If only I learnt then how to control these stupid powers.

 **Four years later...**

Aged 12 and learning to put up with my slightly younger sister, Amy.

Always was the ignorant and stubborn one. Can't say I'm not one myself but still. Still annoying. A loud shrill ringing filled my sleepy world as I forced my eyes open in frustration. _Damn it. I only had five hours sleep... C'mon!_ I looked over at my alarm clock with a loathing expression firmly planted on my face as I glared daggers and any other sharp, painful objects at it. _If Thor's hammer were real, I would take it and smash the alarm clock into oblivion_ , I thought before slamming my hand atop of the beeping device causing it to stop abruptly. I violently pulled the sheets off me and stood up to get dressed in my new school uniform.

I put on my pants, button up shirt and tie before putting my hair into a plait. I opened my bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway which was flooded with the light of dawn. I glanced at my watch to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. _Great, I've still got half an hour_. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I slung my backpack over my shoulder while I walked down the hallway, or more like sleep walked down the hallway. This was going to be my second day at a new school. I opened the door onto the balcony where I then walked to the left to where the staircase was. Above it was the glass stained window that had been broken numerous times in my mother's time due to unexpected and attempted break ins.

Please don't ask me what happened next because that would only make you either run away, ask more questions or be shocked about my family business which is confidential for me to know and for you to have no part in, and I would not like any of the options that would be likely to happen if I told you what happened and how Annalise, my mother dealt with it.

I slowly walked down the stairs drowsily before I heard eager footsteps run past me.

"Morning Jess! I assume you had a good sleep?" Amy smirked at me in the usual sassy and sisterly way of hers. I answered by simply glaring at her as she turned to run in the direction of the kitchen again. _Hey Thor, can I trade my sister for the hammer? I'm sure it would be very helpful if you gave me that... Might even trade in my alarm clock too._ Well, time went by fast and it was already lunchtime. I finished my sandwich quickly to find out where the swings were in the playground. I always went there in the previous schools when I wanted to be alone, not that I was already alone but I just wanted to be away from the other kids since I wasn't one to be part of the gossipy girlish crap groups that talk about boyfriends and who did this and who did that.

No one wanted to be friends with me anyway. They all had their match friends but I was... Not like other kids. First, I was psychic. Apparently. Then, well, you could call me an extremely 'no crap' serious nerd who always wanted to get things done and who also doesn't know what emotions are. My thoughts were interrupted when a group of three boys 3 years older approached me. I didn't look up at them or even take any notice when one of them started talking.

"So. You're the new kid then? Let me introduce myself. I'm Jack. Well now I'm actually surprised because I surely wasn't expecting a new kid to be a weirdo. Or a Yank but you don't belong here let alone in our groups so why don't you go back to America freak?" He said with a typical British accent. The fact that I was starting to get angry surprised me but I had every reason to since he: 1. Knew about my powers and decided to bully me about it and 2. Was being racist. I am British but I somehow picked up my dad's American accent even if I had never met him. Not my fault.

"Well, let's just get this straight, just because I have an American accent doesn't mean that I'm American myself. Also, what makes you think I'm a freak? I only just got here, this is my second day and you've only just met me. So, what gives?" I asked back.

"So you don't know. Rumours say you've got powers. So what're you, an alien? So why don't you move along and find another place to practice your powers, freak?" He sneered before laughing along with his friends as if he'd made the funniest joke in history. I mentally sighed as I weighed out my options. I didn't want to get any trouble on my second day of a new school but then, I didn't take crap and I didn't want to get pushed around by jerkwads just because they already knew I was different.

"Make me." I smirked as I folded my arms. I saw the boy's face turn from surprise to challenged to anger in a matter of seconds before I felt a hand clasp tightly around my hair and pull me off the swing. I yelped as I struggled and flailed against the tight grip. I then felt a sharp blow to the side of my head as I fell to the ground taking in sharp breaths of air to calm the aching pain in my throbbing head.

I felt someone's foot kick my abdomen hard causing the air to get knocked out. I ignored the pain as I stood up and threw a successful punch to one of the older boy's jaw, knocking him back. I felt another blow but this time to my nose bringing a sickening crack to my ears. I fell back on my back on the ground before feeling another sharp blow to my stomach. I grunted as I tried to withstand the pain for a bit longer while trying to calm my anger which was not working too well. I felt my anger and rage overcome me as I also felt the power rush through my veins to my fingertips and into a powerful force.

I threw the force into the boy knocking him back metres away. I saw the fear and surprise in the two other boys faces which suddenly turned into anger again and charge at me.

I dodged their blows before finding a window of opportunity and kicking him in the face also breaking his nose. I walked over to him not caring about the other one and grabbed his hair to bring him up and punch him in the face multiple times until my hand was bloody as he was on the verge of unconsciousness. I stopped immediately and turned to the other boy who was in an attack position. I felt power rush to my fingertips again and raised my hand towards him to see him gasp in fear as I made him levitate before slowly choking him. He too was nearly on the verge of losing consciousness before I realised what I was doing and released my hold on him. I stared in horror as I saw the body collapse on the ground and breathe deeply.

I stared a moment more before looking to my hands to see them shaking before movement out the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I saw a couple teachers standing beside a wall. One with a terrified look on her face with her hands covering her mouth with the other teacher staring in shock while talking on the phone. My eyes widened in terror when I realised who she was talking to. _No... No, no, no! I have to get out of here!_ I looked around before resting my eyes on the open school gate and sprinting in the direction.

I looked around trying to see any sort of transport and feeling a wave of relief as I spotted an unlocked bike nearby. Next thing, I was peddling like crazy to get back home. I spotted the large mansion and rode up to the front gate and pushed it open with my powers to ride through. I jumped of the bike and charged through the front door into the lounge past my mother, up the stairs and into my room. I vaguely caught my mother asking herself why I was upset. _Well, the cops are probably coming, that's why I'm upset!_

I rummaged through my room packing some money, a book based on how to control my powers (that book exists in this universe), and a change of clothes knowing that something bad was about to happen and I would have to be ready. I finally made my way to the drawers and pulled one open revealing the Glock 19. I stared at it a moment before hesitantly pulling it out and stuffing it into my bag. I heard cars outside so I strode to the window to see 2 police cars and watched as the officer walked approach the building to knock on the door. I then heard my mother talk with him and close the door so I snuck out of my bedroom and crouch down to peek through the railings and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Good afternoon Ms Croft. My name is Officer James, I apologise for bothering you but I was hoping you might answer some questions regarding your daughter, Jessica." He said. My mother stared at him curiously before replying.

"Oh not at all. I am actually intrigued by this sudden visit. Has something happened?" She asked.

"Well, some teachers at her school spotted her choking a boy using her... Powers. This could most likely be very dangerous if we don't do something about it." He started to explain. _I have to get out of here_. I rushed back into my room and looked out the window at the cars. I raised my hands towards the window in the directions of the cars and concentrated hard on breaking the fuel line of the car as a diversion. After a few more moments of concentration, I heard the surprised shouting of one of the cops. I raced back to the balcony in time to see the officer excuse himself to check out the shouting. I ran down the stairs to my mother who had a shocked look implanted on her face.

"Mum I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!" I ran over to her while I apologised over and over again before hugging her tightly.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Those boys were bullying you weren't they?" I nodded as I sniffled. My mother than pushed me away slightly to kneel down to my level. "Listen to me okay? These men want to take you away for some testing, but I won't let that happen. I love you so much. You'll have to run but I know you can do it. Just be brave Jessica. Just run as far and as fast as you can and don't look back. I'll be fine. So will Amy. Just run." She whispered the last part in my ears as she handed her Norton Streetfighter keys into my hands.

"Mum what are you doing? These are yours!" I exclaimed shocked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Remember those lessons I gave you? The self defence and driving lessons? Those are sure to come in handy now. Now go! Don't look back."

"I love you mum. I'm sorry this happened but I'll come back one day. Goodbye."

And with a kiss on the cheek, I rushed into the garage and opened the door before stepping on the bike and driving past the quarrelling cops who stared after me in horror. _I won't let you take me and if so, it'll be over my dead body._

 **Author' s Note: So here's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, read and review. Anyway the story is FANFICTION so whatever's in it is not real. Also, game logic undermines the basic laws of physics including... The fact and law that kids are not supposed to be handling weapons that could be potentially fatal especially guns. My OC is pretty damn smart and brave for a kid anyway but that's just my alter ego. So please ignore the impossible stuff in this story and review!**


	2. Timelines

Chapter 2: Timelines

 **Author's Note: I don't own the 'Witch Queen' whom you might recognise from the movie 'the Last Witch Hunter' or characters from the movie 'Constantine' including John Constantine (duh), Isabel, Angela or Chas. I do own Veronica Limoux and Vladimir' in this chapter though!**

So to get on with my life, I'll tell you the whole thing that happened soon after the 'accident'. So from the age 12 to age 14, I had help from a Russian friend, Vladimir, who saw lots of potential in my skills of combat and so decided to take me in and train me to my full extent. My skills had improved greatly to being flexible and well as being able to climb and free run easily, like an assassin. Only better.

At the age of 15 I found links to a mafia that killed Vladimir after I got suspicious when he was gone for two weeks on his so called 'holiday'. Took a lot of effort but found the source that the Mafia was looking for and what Vladimir was involved in therefore leading to his death. I identified the source as some portal to another world. I wonder what they wanted with this but nevertheless I got sucked into the other 'world' which felt a lot like limbo, or purgatory, and was left to fend for myself against strange creatures that were like the size of a large bedroom and was pretty damn fast for something that looks like an oversized spider which spikes sticking out everywhere. Found a couple of interesting pen looking a surprise cause when I clicked it, it turned into a sword. With very good balance that made me think that it couldn't have been forged by humans but then I would probably be going mad. Even after the assumed first week, the loneliness and boredom was starting to drive me onto the verge of insanity. Not that I would actually become mental but I was scared shitless thinking that'd I would be stuck in hell forever. Call me a woman who's been through hell and back. Literally.

Age 18, yes I was trapped for three years but I found my way out, bad timing of course, some incredibly ugly spider creature had to show up but I managed to bring it down but I made the biggest mistake which was turning my back on it. Got stabbed through my abdomen.

I died of course but somehow I got brought back to life so it's most likely got something to do with my powers and the 'pen-swords' since they were glowing when I woke up.

I took a detour from the researching on Umbrella and went expedition to find an artefact located in the Bermuda Triangle. Couldn't get out cause some evil force was stopping us from leaving but I bumped into someone called Veronica Limoux, an ex-Lux Veritatis member who ran away abandoned at the age of 16. We met the delightful source of the problem aka the Witch Queen. Veronica and I managed to stop her and I must say, we made an effective team. She and I were the only survivors off the island but we kept in touch and ever since then, I got involved in the paranormal business of deporting witches and demons so I got the nickname "Witch hunter" or "demon hunter".

Age 20, after the first time I went with my sister to some place called Raccoon City, I decided to investigate more about our father and to find out what happened. Only thing stopping me with that was, the fact that I arrived at the wrong time of being too late. Who would've thought the things that were supposed to stay in movies would turn the peaceful city into a living nightmare. I had an alias then and a disguise to keep me unnoticed in case someone were to recognise me as a wanted person. During this time, my name was Alex. An ordinary person with short brownish red hair that cascaded to my shoulders. After the incident, anyone would've thought me crazy as I wanted to go back and look further into the mystery but with how my luck was, the city was sterilised therefore destroying the potential research that could have been in my hands. Damnit. Raccoon City was a hotspot for information... But what was done, was done.

Age 21, I now had a Russian citizenship and dozens of aliases while temporarily working for British Intelligence in which there was a mission that almost failed had it not been for drastic actions which could've jeopardised the whole lot. Well, I'm not gonna explain but let's just say I was pretty pissed off when I had to lose my British citizenship. Great. Not bad due to the fact that at least I can stay in England.

I then switched to working a bit for the CIA but things got a little shady with my background so I chose to work with KGB since I was fluent in many languages, specifically Russian. Before then, I tried working for the Chinese secret service where I was teamed up with someone who seemed to have a lot of similarities to me. I also took some part in the military such as the French Foreign Legion, Royal Air Force and Navy Seals. So I've kept myself busy far from being bored.

Age 25, partnered up with John Constantine in suicide case of Isabel Dodson. Of course the case ended up being paranormal again as we met Midnite and Gabriel along with the business of Lucifer's son entering the mortal world through Isabel's twin, Angela. My poor assistant Chas Kramer got killed in the process. Poor kid. He did a great job though and then later at his grave, I see him as an angel. Figures. Anyway Constantine gave the Spear of Destiny to Angela to hide while I went on my way.

Age 26, well I'm let's keep things simple and I'll say that this is where things get interesting so that we an get on with the present.

 **Author's note: I know this chapter is super short but it's just an insight on her life and what she's been through. I was just watching 'Constantine' and 'The Last Witch Hunter' so I thought those were good bridges since they had pretty good plots and villains and twist so I used them to create the plan of how Jessica became a Witch Hunter / Demon Hunter. Jessica C. is a Capricorn zodiac! I don't know why I just put that info in there XD**


	3. Spain

I received a message three weeks ago from my friend Clara about how she's in Spain on vacation but after that, nothing. She was supposed to be back two weeks ago so the fact that she hasn't left any more messages or notes makes me worried. I had decided to go to Spain and find out what happened to her since she's the only friend I had besides Veronica who knew about my powers not to mention I owe Clara one because she saved my life a month ago when I was on a sabotage mission and she was my partner. I just finished booking my flight for Spain which was tomorrow morning so I only had to pack a change of clothes. And that too was done in a matter of minutes. Ever since those events that had recently occurred, I was a changed person. I became... Cold. And distant.

I lost too many friends to either Death or the wrong side so I stayed hidden in the shadows away from the eyes of the world. Closed off. I never even saw my mum or sister again after all those years. It makes me worried wondering whatever happened to them and whether I would actually see them ever again. And the things I've seen and everything I've been through that no one else should have to most certainly didn't help especially when I'm thinking about it now. _Damn it Jessica get a grip._ After years, I built my own walls that made it impossible for anyone to see through. I never even met anyone who was normal that accepted the way I was different. But it doesn't matter now, I have my own life. I'm doing fine on my own and to be honest, it feels better knowing that you don't have to worry about trust issues with the person who would've tagged along with you like the fact that you're forever looking over your shoulder to make sure that your partner doesn't stab you in the the back and run.

Because that has happened numerous times and it has never gone down well. 1. They end up getting killed by their 'boss' or 2. I kill them. That's basically it. The philosophy of 'kill or be killed'.

The flight to Spain dragged on and on as if it would never end. I stared out the widow at the clouds floating past and the sun coming up from the horizon. It looked really beautiful, it was shame it would be over soon but then it would always be calm before the storm. _Might as well enjoy it while I could_. The sun slowly rising from the horizon brought back bittersweet memories of when I would sneak out in the middle of the night and run across rooftops while sometimes with my sister, Amy. Then the time when I skipped school and travelled to Venice then when I got back home, my mother would scream in my ear with Amy guilt tripping me in the other. I sighed as I felt my walls which I had kept building up for so long crack a tiny bit. It was all my fault. My fault that I never saw them again. God knows where they were now but knowing what happened to them is better than not knowing at all. I know for sure that my father died. At least I know what happened. My peaceful thinking session ended immediately when I felt the plane jolt suddenly. Before I knew it the plane had a massive hole in it and I saw people getting sucked out. I shielded my face as a large piece of luggage flew in my direction. I felt the plane jolt again which was warning enough that I had to get out. I felt around in my bag for the parachute I packed in case of emergencies. Well, I will never know why I packed it but I'm grateful that I did. _Convenient_.

I grabbed the parachute and strapped it on after I I clipped my belt buckle which was my only protection of staying in the seat. I floated around in the plane as I struggled to strap the parachute on with my backpack. The plane flipped over causing me to hit the ceiling with a loud thud and a suitcase to narrowly miss hitting my face.

I then saw what used to be the ground bend into a new shape as the tips of jagged teeth started showing through. I forced myself to remain calm as I concentrated on getting the straps on. And after finally succeeding in getting the parachute on while being thrown around and nearly getting crushed by flying bags, I kicked my legs around in the air as I grabbed seats to slowly make my way to the open hole. _Almost there._.. I thought as I grabbed the jagged edges of the hole and pull myself forward.

I felt bits of metal cut into my hand but I ignored the pain and with one final push, I was flying outside the plane. I pulled the lever to release the parachute which thankfully worked properly. I looked around before my eyes widened as I saw what was the cause of the plane crash. A monstrous version of Moby Dick's mouth was clawed on the bottom of the plane, pulling it down. As I floated down into the thickness of the woods I saw out the corner of my eye as the monster teared of the bottom before falling back into the water with the plane.

I neared the canopy as I shielded my face and prepared myself for the impact. I felt branches scratch my sides as I flew down through the trees in a frenzy of leaves flying everywhere and branches snapping.

I screamed as I continued falling through space but the ground never came, instead my parachute decided to hook itself onto one of the sturdy branches that were lucky enough to have not snapped in half. I calculated my movements as I glanced down the distance between me and the ground. It didn't look that far down but then, looks can be deceiving. What choice did I have? I unbuckled the straps and let myself fall unceremoniously down to the ground as my stomach lurched once more while I yelled. I rolled forward to absorb some of the impact of the ground before standing up.

My brilliant bright whitish blue eyes that held a life's worth of mysteries scanned the environment for any uninvited visitors before being satisfied with the environment. I swung my backpack off my shoulders and rummaged through the bag pulling out two holsters, one shoulder holster and thigh holster for carrying two guns each. I then pulled out my dark brown bomber jacket, two desert eagles and dual pistols along with a Swiss Army knife and pocketknife which I hid in my right boot. Don't ask me how I smuggles these through customs. Let's just say I have my ways and I have telepathy and telekinesis. That's a good enough explanation for 'how'. But I'm an idiot because I left my 'pen-swords' back home and they were usually my main weapons beside the dual pistols.

Oh, well. The stash I had was more than good enough anyway. I put on the thigh holsters and shoulder holsters and then put on the dark brown bomber jacket since it was freezing and I was only wearing a black tank top which was closed in at the neck and back along with tight brown cargo pants and boots. I then holstered the weapons and got the backpack back on and started walking through the woods hoping to find some kind of town or village or at least someone.

I lost track of time but it felt like I had been walking for an hour and there was still no sign of human life. I then leaned my head up towards the sky in frustration as I closed my eyes.

I groaned inwardly before opening my eyes slowly to look at the sky. _Wait... Is that smoke? There must be a village up ahead! Thank God_.

I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes again but the moment of silence was interrupted by a twig snapping from behind causing me to turn around swiftly only to catch the sight of crows flying from the canopy of the trees.

 _Huh_. _Something tells me that it's not an animal... I'd better get going cause I really don't feel like figuring out what it is. At least not right now_. I headed in the direction of the smoke in hope to find some people.


	4. The Drive - First Contact

**Author's Note: Ok so here's the fourth chapter, this time with Leon. Nothing much to say except that I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. If I did, I would've been spending my Christmas holidays in the Caribbean on a speedboat. I own nothing except Jessica Croft and her sister. This fanfic can also be found on Wattpad in case you want to see some pictures that go with the story in which I might even put up on DeviantArt. Have a look on my fanfiction profile in case you wanna take a peek at the other profiles.**

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 _Italics and underline_ = Flashbacks

 **(Bold)** = Translations (Sorry for any language mistakes in case you know Spanish or any other language/s that may come up.)

* * *

"1998..." Leon sighed before continuing his side of the story, "I'll never forget it. It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devasting blow crippling it's very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilise Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished. Six years had passed since that horrendous incident..."

He looked out the window in pure boredom as he began thinking to himself about the mission he was given.

 _I received special training via a secret organisation working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family._

"Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" The first cop asked.

"Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us." The second cop urges to get Leon to answer who instead refuses to answer. "You are a long way from home, cowboy, you have my sympathies."

"Guess that's the locals' way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about; my assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter." Leon replied.

"What? All by yourself?" The second cop asks incredulously before laughing.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing kumbiyah together at some Boy Scouts bonfire. Then again, maybe you did." Leon said. The other cop scoffed instead before replying to his comment.

"Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic."

"I'm counting on you guys." Leon replied.

They drove into a very creepy looking part of the woods that was dead quiet and with no signs of human life. The car came to a halt as the second cop had to go to the toilet, while the other cop offered Leon a cigarette which he politely declined since he never smoked. They continued waiting for the second cop who was still taking a toilet break.

 _It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely, rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information about a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought that my first job would have been a rescue mission?_

There was someone watching from a distance in the woods behind the second cop who was trying to finish up with going to the bathroom.

"Ah, it's freezing. So cold all of a sudden."

He heard a noise coming from behind that caused him to be suspicious but nothing else continued to happened so he shook it off.

"Ah, must be my imagination." He said before getting back into the car. "Sorry it took so long." And with that, they continued driving before making their way on the bridge to the other side. The cops pinpointed The direction to a nearby village up ahead for Leon to go to.

"Just up ahead is the village." The first cop says.

"I'll go and have a look around." Leon said.

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." The second cop says which is translation for, 'these so called policemen are complete and utter cowards.'

"Right, parking tickets." Leon said disbelievingly.

"Good luck." The first cop says mockingly.

He got out of the car to explore the area but couldn't help but release a remark behind the cops' backs. "Geez, who are these guys?" Well, the first cop probably caught it because he then rolled down his window.

"Did you say something?" He asks.

The subject was immediately dropped when Leon got a call from his helper, Ingrid Hunnigan. She had black hair which she always wore in a pony tail, a white shirt and a pair of glasses with a laptop which she most likely carries everywhere to help Leon get the job done.

"Leon, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission."

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's Ashley Graham, right?"

"That's right. She's the daughter of the president. So try and behave yourself, okay?" She says which caused Leon to laugh softly.

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

"Oh, and one more thing, there has been some disappearances around these areas so let me know what else you find on your end. Otherwise, I'll try to find some information on them from my end as well."

"Good. Talk to you later. Leon out."

Leon then started exploring the area with a dagger, a gun with some bullets and some herbs. Leon soon came to a nearby house which he presumed would have some clue as to where the president's daughter might be. He opens the door to the house and walks inside with his gun loaded to see a man tending to the fire place. Leon calmly walks up to him and begins asking some questions in regard to the disappearance of the President's Daughter.

"Uh, excuse me. Sir?" Leon says but when the man didn't respond or make any acknowledgment, he pulled out a photo of Ashley Graham, the president's daughter who was smiling brightly in the photo and dressed in an orange shirt and brownish jumper around the neck.

"I was wondering if you might recognise the girl in this photograph."

In reply, the man merely glanced at the photo in Leon's hand before talking to him in Spanish which could only be translated as "What the hell are you doing here? Get out, bastard!" So on and so on.

Leon then scoffed lightly in the man's reply before replying. "Sorry to have bothered you." He turned around slightly to put away the photograph when the man turned around to pick up an axe and swing it at Leon who managed to roll out of the way just in time thanks to his government agent abilities. Leon stood back up immediately and took out his gun to aim at the man who was beginning to slowly walk towards him.

"Freeze. I said freeze!" Leon shouted before firing his gun when the man didn't stop. He shot him in the head and put away his gun before he heard a commotion outside. He strode over to the window and peeked through the blinds to see the two policemen driving off but not far before he heard some gunshots, a crash and a rather large splash of water from where the bridge probably is. He turned from the window to figure out his plan on what to do next since his ride was more than likely dead.

"Shit!" Leon cursed before a ring came from his communicator. He looked at it to see Hunnigan calling him.

"Is everything okay?" Came the voice of Hunnigan as soon as Leon answered the call.

"There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralise him. There are still others surrounding the area." Leon replied.

"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject."

"Understood." He then switched off the communicator and continued his mission.

He looked back at the corpse he had killed just seconds ago and noticed that he had seemed crazed or at least on the verge of losing sanity when he attacked Leon with the axe. But one thing was for sure at least, it wasn't a zombie.

After jumping out the window of the next floor and killing some unpleasant villagers, Leon made his way back through the forest to the river only to see the ruined police car and a truck down below but with no signs of where the cops were.

"Oh, no..." and as if it couldn't get any worse, the bridge had collapsed through the attempted escape of the policemen which meant that he had no way of going back except forward which could potentially and most likely end up going down the toilet drain completely. After a few more minutes, including going past a sign covered in blood with some skulls on it, Leon walks around a corner to see a white dog whimpering in pain with its leg caught in a bear trap. Leon being Leon, he bent down to the trap and pulled it apart just enough for the dog to get free before letting go of the trap. After the dog was free, Leon started making his way through the forest again and crossing the bridge while getting rid of 'pests', he found a metal gate with a sort of insignia on it and opened it.

He then heard the communicator ring and pulled it out to answer.

"Leon. How you holding up?" Hunnigan asked.

"Bad question, Hunnigan." Leon replied.

"Sorry to hear that... I'm sending you a playing manual. Hope you find it useful."

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks." He shut off the communicator and continued walking along the path towards the village when he spotted several people doing some daily work causing him to hide behind a tree. Leon got out his binoculars to get a closer look only to see one of the cops impaled on a pike in a bonfire. Well Leon did say that the cops probably just tagged along so they could sing kumbiyah around a bonfire. Although I'm pretty sure they didn't have something like this in mind for a scouts night out.

He continued walking towards the village but at the same time making sure that no one saw him. He only had a handgun with bullets and some herbs after all. Unfortunately, he was spotted by one of the villagers called Ganados and was forced to shoot him in the head therefore alerting the other people. Strangely enough, Ganado is Spanish for "Livestock" or "Cattle". The amount of the villagers gaining on him completely cut off any way of finding cover except of getting into an unlocked house.

"Shit." Leon cursed under his breath as he ducked just when an axe went flying over his head. He sprinted towards the open house and barricaded the door from the inside using the heavy chest. He shot one of the villagers in the head as they tried to come in by breaking the windows and breaking down the door.

Leon then heard the sound of a chainsaw and saw the owner of it through the window whom was wearing a potato sack over his head showing only his bright red murderous eyes.

"Are you kidding me? A chainsaw." Leon muttered under his breath frustratingly. _Just my luck._ The Chainsaw guy then disappeared around the door outside. Some of the villagers then started walking around the house when Leon realised that the windows upstairs were most likely broken causing him to race upstairs and check the windows when he saw the villagers climbing up towards the window using the ladders. "Damn it. These people just don't know when to stop..." Leon muttered again before grabbing the shotgun and blowing away some of the villagers trying to climb up.

He switched over to his handgun and started shooting at some of the villagers down below before jumping out the window and rolling to suppress some of the impact. He stood up and pulled out his shotgun to shoot at the chainsaw guy who was approaching him at a rather fast speed with his chainsaw raised in the air ready to decapitate Leon.

But before 'Mr Salvador', as he was known, could bring his chainsaw down onto Leon, he pulled out his shotgun and blew the chainsaw guy's head off along with the sack in a flash. The guy who was now headless stood with his chainsaw still raised in the air for a second more before collapsing to the ground in a bloody mess of grey matter and blood splattered in the area of the body. As he ran towards the huge piles of sacks, more villagers were appearing in large numbers that surrounded him almost completely. And as if to make matters worse, he only had a shotgun and a handgun with very limited bullets.

Jessica's POV

As I headed in what I presumed to be the direction of the village, I heard some noises coming up from behind that made me turn around to see a white dog walking towards me. I stepped towards it and kneeled down to pat it on the head.

"Hey boy, you know where your owners are?" Great, now I'm talking to animals. But it couldn't hurt to ask in hope of finding some help and directions. My search for my friend, Clara, would have to wait for now. I need answers as to what that thing was that brought down the entire plane. I looked at the dog again that I noticed was licking my hand which caused me to smile. I caught a sight of some blood on its hind leg that looked like something grabbed it. Bear traps?

"Come on. You might wanna lead me to the nearby village, okay? Let's see, no collar and no tag. Why don't I call you Snowy?" I said when the movie 'Tintin' came into my head along with the small dog that had fur as white as snow featured in it.

So I then continued walking towards the direction with the dog leading me and warning me about the bear traps near us.

15 minutes later, Snowy and I were close to the village when I spotted some houses just up ahead that looked pretty old and deserted. I guess that's the village.

"What happened here?" I asked myself. I started walking towards the village when Snowy made a noise that sounded like a warning. I glanced to the dog and back to the houses up ahead and back to Snowy again.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm armed to the teeth so if something goes wrong, we'll get out of here safely." I said reassuringly as I sneaked towards the edge of the village to have a look at what was happening.

I hid behind a tree as I looked at the village to find some help. I spotted some villagers walking around doing some housework with others carrying potential weapons. I heard a low growling beside me coming from Snowy which was enough explanation that these people had something to do with injuring the dog and the plane crash.

What if Clara- no it's too much of a coincidence that I end up in the same place as her but there's still a chance that she might be here. Tough luck though.

Suddenly the dog started barking like mad behind me.

"Snowy what are you doing?! You'll get us caught!" I whispered as loudly as I can to stop the dog from bringing unwanted attention. Unfortunately, it was too late as he had already gotten the attention of some villagers with weapons of axes, picks and pitchforks who were already approaching us. Some of the people then raised their axes and threw it in my direction. I smoothly dodged the flying axes in which some were now embedded in the tree behind me.

"Damn it. Run Snowy!" I shouted at the dog as I took out my pistols and aimed it at the villagers' heads. The Ganados were now charging at me leaving me no choice but to shoot them. I shot four of the Ganados in the head which then left only five of the villagers who were shouting in Spanish. I translated some of the words in my head as I aimed at them. \

"¡No dejes escapar!" Said one of the villagers which I mentally translated as, 'Don't let her escape!'. Seriously? Unless this guy was blind, only four of his buddies were alive.

"Not gonna happen." I said as I shot the Ganados and rolled around the remaining person to come up from behind him and snap his neck in a blink of an eye. "Who are these people? Why would they want to kill me?" I asked myself. So much for a welcome greeting. I strode around the houses looking around for any supplies that would deem very useful to deal with the villagers who seemed to have nothing on their mind other than to kill me.

I managed to find some bullets and some... Herbs? I haven't used these since Raccoon City. Every other time I would've been using medi-packs but not herbs. I then snuck around a building only to come upon the gruesome sight of the impaled and currently burning cop. _Jesus..._

I spared another glance at the sight when I heard some gunshots in the distance causing my head snap up in the direction of the noises. I kept my hand lingering on my pistol in case anything was to jump out at me. I quickly snuck around the houses towards the gunshots when I slowly crept around the corner of a building to see a person with a brown bomber jacket and brownish blond hair with long bangs shooting at the villagers.

 _Another survivor perhaps?_ I watched as he used the shotgun to shoot off the head of the man who was holding the chainsaw. _Not bad_.

I then saw more Ganados starting to surround him ready to strike. _Ah well, I suppose its my cue,_ I thought as I drew one of my pistols out and aimed it at the nearest villager to him before pulling the trigger making an instant headshot. _Just another day at the office..._ I then saw the man spot me with a look of being impressed. I fought the urge to smirk so instead I strode forwards with my pistol still raised towards the villagers who now had their focus directly on me. I then pulled the trigger again with the common rhythm of the gunshots in my head. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the man resume shooting the villagers. I then saw a villager sneaking up on the man drawing my attention. I raised the gun in the direction of the stranger drawing his attention with a look of confusion. But before he could speak, I pulled the trigger letting the bullet fly just beside his head and into the head of the villager sneaking from behind him. The man seemed frozen for a second before the sound of a body collapsing caused his head to shoot towards the ground where the Ganado now lay. He then turned his attention back towards me.

"Thanks." He finally said.

"No problem." I replied nonchalantly.

"Leon S. Kennedy. D.S.O special agent." He said drawing his hand towards me. _Shit_. I knew about the secret agency under the control of the United States President but the fact that they had an agent right here in this particular location could only mean that something pretty serious has happened. _Wow Captain Obvious. You just figured that out just now?_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

What got me confused that it seemed that the Government only sent him of all people. Must be in one of the top positions. _Tread carefully Croft_.

"Adria. Adria Spire." I said as I took his hand. Before any of us could speak again, more villagers appeared out the corner of my eye. "Looks like we've got more company." I spoke calmly as we then aimed at the oncoming enemies. The villagers seemed even harder to kill this time. Even taking a second bullet to the head before finally dying. The Ganados seemed to keep coming and before we knew it, we were surrounded. Again. Suddenly, the sound of a bell toll echoed throughout the village. I stared cautiously at the villagers in confusion when they suddenly stopped approaching us and instead turned towards the direction of what seemed to be a run down church. They then started walking towards it. I managed to catch some Spanish which I didn't care about except when one of them spoke something which could have something to do with this. Especially when the Ganado said "Lord Saddler...". 'Lord' was already highlighted in my head. Soon enough they disappeared behind the doors of the church.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Leon asked no one in particular. I would've at least smiled at the attempted joke had it not been for current circumstances. That still didn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth though.

"I very much doubt it. Nothing seems to make any sense here." I replied.

"Got that right." Leon said. "You must be a survivor from that plane crash not too far from here right?" He asked. In my response, I just nodded.

He then got out what looked like a communicator. Wow. That looks... Old fashioned? Even technology in British Intelligence was at least a bit more updated. And stylish.

"I just need to talk to someone for a minute." He said. I nodded again and just looked away at the scenery hoping to find something worth looking at as Leon spoke. "Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here. Anyway, I've managed to find a survivor." I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it but catch a few words regarding something about following a trail near a tower.

"Got it." And with that, Leon then shut of his communicator. I rarely felt nervous but I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I was nervous because of the high risks that if they found out who I really was, I'd probably be stuck in a lab faster than you could say 'oh, bugger'. "Well, looks like you're tagging along with me." He said. _Tagging along? I was pretty much doing just fine on my own_. My thoughts were halted when Leon started walking ahead of me.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here." I said to him.

"Neither have you." Leon said with his back towards me. _Touché_. "Anyway, I'm on a mission to rescue the president's daughter." That explains it. But I still didn't understand why the president only sent him if he truly cared about his daughter and wanted to insure her safe retrieval. "What about you?" He asked. I wasn't sure whether to answer truthfully but I needed to search for Clara. And fast. God knows what would happen to her if she really was here in this place.

"I'm searching for my friend Clara. She went missing three weeks ago on her vacation to this place. I'm not 100% sure whether she is really here in this exact place but so far my search hasn't gone off to a good start." I replied.

"I'll help search for her. It's pretty much my job to make sure everyone survives anyway." He said as we continued along the path passing through the next gate.

And as my life was, we just had to bump into more Ganados who were doing some farm work around near the houses.

Leon shot the Ganado in the head a couple times before he finally went down but what happened next was completely strange and unexpected which made my eyebrows raise a bit in surprise. After shooting the Ganado, he died but his body which had once been there had then melted into some kind of... Pus.

We continued along the path in silence while picking up supplies before we suddenly felt a slight tremor. Leon and I looked up above to see some Ganados pushing a large boulder which soon enough rolled down the hill towards us. Leon grabbed my hand and we sprinted as fast as we could to avoid being crushed. _Something about this feels very Indiana Jones-ish_. It felt like almost forever before Leon pulled me with him and out of the way just when the boulder crashed past behind. I grunted a bit as I hit the ground before standing up and brushing some of the dirt off.

"You okay?" Leon asked. I nodded.

We strode cautiously through the tunnel before having to shoot some more villagers lurking around the houses just a bit ahead. Like all the other corpses, the bodies just melted. We then heard some distant banging as we past one of the houses. Leon and I glanced at each other with some confusion as we unholstered our guns. I nudged his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to one of the sheds the noise was coming from. He cautiously stepped inside first with the gun aimed in front. I came in soon after and approached the cupboard. He flattened himself on the left hand side of the cupboard with his gun ready while I stood just beside the cupboard on the right hand side ready to unlock it. As soon as I opened it, a body fell out. I saw it was a man wearing a vest with some clothes that reminded me of the 70s thereabouts with a few rings on his fingers and long black hair that reached just to his shoulders while he had some tape disabling him from talking.

The man then started struggling at the sight of us before Leon bent down to rip the tape off.

"A little rough don't you think?" The man said. Leon didn't pay any attention to his words as he then pushed the man over onto his stomach to untie the ropes binding his hands. "You're... Not like them?" The man then looked at me eying me up and down. I would've just punched his lights out if it hadn't been for the situation I was in. Staying alive was definitely more important than making sure that you're not to be flirted with. I merely just had a blank and unreadable expression on my face. _You start flirting with me and you'll never live to see the light of day again.._.

"No. You?" Said Leon after managing to untie the ropes as the man then rolled away from Leon. As the man then sat up a bit while messaging his wrists, he spoke up.

"Ok. I have only one very important question; you got a smoke?" _Oh this is spectacular. A smoker as well as a pervert? Just what we need._

"Got gum." Leon replied. My head then shot up at the sight of two Ganados entering the room as a much taller person with long black beard, bald head and long coat and boots enters between the two villagers.

"Perfect. The big cheese." The man said. _Huh?_

"What?" Leon asked confused. The 'big cheese', huh? This must be Chief Bitores Mendez... I unholstered my gun again and aimed at the villager beside him and pulled the trigger, making a headshot as Leon then charged at Mendez to place a powerful kick to the chest but only ended up with him grabbing Leon's foot which paused the attack.

The leader then threw Leon backwards into the air causing him to collide into the man he freed and break the cabinet behind therefore knocking them both out. _Shit, shit, shit...!_

"Goddamn it!" I cursed as I shot at the Chief. I paused when I realised that it didnt have any effect on him. I holstered my gun quickly before charging at him, jumping up and kicking him in the face. Hard. But he didn't even move from the impact. _Of course it doesn't have any effect on him. You stupid idiot! Looks like I've pissed him off..._ I thought taking a step backwards as he approached me. Before I realised it, he grabbed my neck and pulled me up above the ground so my feet were dangling. I started choking as I clawed at his death grip hands that were already tightening to squeeze the life out of me. I started panicking as my vision started to blur and darken. I tried kicking my legs at him in a futile attempt to get free. My vision then blackened out completely as my arms dropped to my sides and my legs stopped moving as if I was now an inanimate object being held up like a puppet.

Nobody's POV

There was that voice that couldn't have belonged to the Chief. Instead it was more menacing. So menacing that it would've sent a chill down Jessica's own spine had she not faced numerous psychos worst than him before. "Feeble humans. Let us give you our power." The voice spoke as another person came up to Leon with a syringe with some kind of liquid which had a capsule or some kind of egg inside it. The person with the syringe did the same with Jessica. The person whom the voice belonged to wore a robe of dark blue and purple colours with the insignia on the front. He also held in his hand a staff that looked almost plantlike but had the features of something far from normal.

If that wasn't enough, it had a few tentacle like things sticking out from the top of the staff which also had an eye of some sort. The person laughed a bit before he continued talking.

"Soon, you will be unable to resist this... Intoxicating power."

 _14 years ago..._

 _I had just come back from a trip to Norway to investigate the case of my missing father. I didn't find much except his journal which was in his old decrepit apartment. When I opened his journal, I saw sketches of 'things' I just didn't understand. I also saw suspicious and obvious spots of blood on the pages... The messiness of the writing didn't help at all either. These are all signs that my father was afraid of something. Something he knew that was coming for him. But what? I took a taxi back home where my mother was most likely about to explode as soon as I stepped in through the door along with Amy whining in my ears. As the taxi drove past the long line of trees and the beautiful scenery of the mountains and the countryside, I saw the mansion I called home in the distance. Ah, time to hear the 'music' when I get home. A few minutes later, I paid the driver the money and strode up to the front door past the unlocked gate. I felt my muscles tighten as I slowed down to a cautious stand. Something doesn't seem right, I thought as I scanned the environment for anything out of the ordinary. I now stood in front of the door before pushing on it lightly only for it to open a bit. The door's unlocked... Something's definitely not right here. I pushed the door open even more as my hand pulled out the automatic pistol that was in my satchel. I stepped through and looked down both of the hallways on either side of me and the other door in front which led to the living room._

 _I suddenly heard gunshots from inside causing me to burst in through the door with my gun pointed in front of me only to see my mother with her dual pistols shooting at some guys with shotguns and other weapons. "Mother!?" I exclaimed as I shot some of the guys in the chest and head. "What the heck happened?"_

 _"Well, it appears to be the consequence of you sneaking out at night and travelling to another country without supervision or even warning." My mother replied as she shot some of the men in the head. "Where in the bloody hell were you anyway?!"_

 _"In Norway." I replied calmly, shooting more of the men. "I think I might've left my wallet back there by the way. Must be how they were able to find out where we live. Or rather where I live." I said remembering the moment when I ran into less than pleasant scumbags who tried to grab my bag but only succeeded in grabbing my wallet which held absolutely not even an ounce of value. Let alone money._

 _"Well that is absolutely brilliant. I now have an entire party of scumbags scurrying through the manor. I can't even find Amy and I'm worrying like hell."_

 _"Wait. You can't find her!?" I asked incredulously to make sure I wasn't imagining things. "Where did you last see her?"_

 _"I last saw her in the garden where the maze is. I told her to hide but I'm not absolutely sure where she is. I tried searching for her but I can't find her."_

 _"I'll look for her. Don't worry about me. Just try and get rid of the pests."_

 _"You are barking mad if you think I'm just going to let you look after yourself with these scums running around. But you're just going to go ahead and do whatever it is you do anyway so I'm not going to stop you. Just for God's sake be careful."_

 _"I will Mom. Don't worry." And with one glance at my mother, as I sprinted through the door on the left hand side of the staircase, I managed to hear my mother mutter under her breath._

 _"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry."_

 _I sprinted down the stairs and turned to the right leading to the open area with the gardens on the left._

 _"Amy?! Amy!" I shouted her name as I ran to the gate which led to the maze and pushed it open. "Amy! Where are you?!" I heard the blood curdling sound of a gunshot ring in the air. No. No... I thought as I turned in different directions of the maze in a desperate search for my younger sister who was only 5 months younger than me._

 _As I turned another corner, my eyes widened at the sight before me. I saw the dead body of one of the men and in front of the corpse, stood my sister who was pointing her gun towards the body._

 _"Amy!" I shouted causing her to jump back in shock before relaxing at the sight of me. I ran over to envelope her in a tight hug."Amy! I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that again!" I exclaimed as I hit her on the shoulder._

 _"What was that for? I'm not the one who keeps skipping from country to country without words of warning." She said as she rubbed her shoulder. I mentally sighed in relief after checking her for any wounds and damages. I then glanced to the dead body and back to Amy. "Did you just actually kill him?" I asked in surprise._

 _"Uh, yeah. Why? Did you think I didn't have the guts to do it?" She asked me. I stood there frozen for a moment or two before jumping and raising my hands above my head._

 _"My sister knows how to use a gun!" I shouted with happiness and proudness for the hidden talent of my dear sister. "She knows how to use a gun!"_

 _I looked back at Amy who had her eyebrows raised so far up that they almost reached her hairline._

 _"Yeah of course I know how to use a gun. Duh. And I'll do it a million times over cause that a-hole tried to knock my lights out!" She exclaimed while pointing her gun accusingly at the corpse. I laughed at her comment before speaking again._

 _"Remind me to take you on a vacation somewhere." I said before going back the way I came through the maze with my sister following close behind. Imagine what mother would say. She'd go ballistic! About two hours later of cleaning the manor of any rats, I sat there at the desk in my room reading my assumedly deceased father's journal. I didn't want to ask my mother any questions regarding him due to the fact that she'll only suspect that something is up and that I'm gonna get myself killed or start worrying over something that may not even be true. After reading the middle of his journal based on the events that happened, it didn't answer much except raise even more questions. I closed his book a bit as thoughts began swirling around in my head with questions. "So in 1969, Edward's son Alexander Ashford began the construction of the Antarctic Base, which was attached to which was a research center where he began the development of his project called "Code: Veronica". I summarised to myself as I wrote down notes in my own book. What is Code Veronica exactly? Who's Alexander Ashford? I opened his journal again and read through it._

 _January 19, 1970_

 _"I was hired as a researcher a year ago for a major international company called Umbrella Corporation. I didn't think I would actually be accepted for this kind of career but nevertheless, it happened. They are expecting me to meet with them face-to-face in America. More specifically, Raccoon City. Raccoon City is apparently one of the few biggest headquarters being the base of Umbrella. I was informed that they had a laboratory in the Arklay Mountains. They didn't say where exactly it was though which made me a little suspicious. But who was I to question their ways. 'They', including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. But my suspicions are increasing by the second ever since it seemed to me that they were hiding something. Something big."_

 _After reading the entry, I closed his journal and put it back in my bag. Raccoon City huh? Maybe it's time I paid a little visit. I did say that I would take Amy on a vacation. I heard a knock on my door._

 _"Come in." I said as I turned my head to face the door which opened to reveal Amy. "What's up?"_

 _"I'm just curious about something. Did you actually mean it when you said that you'd take me on a vacation?" She asked questioningly._

 _"I always mean it. You, of all people, should know by now." I replied._

 _"So since you're finally planning to take me along with you, have any place in mind?" She asked. I knew that I would have to take Amy with me wherever it is I'm going, but I also feel like I have to go to Raccoon City._

 _It's the only way I can find out what happened to my father. But if I went to Raccoon City with her, then I'd get two things done at the same time._

 _That works. "Um... How about... Raccoon City?" I saw Amy's face twist into confusion as she spoke._

 _"Wait what city?" She asked._

 _"Raccoon City. It's in America? Here. Look at the map." I said. My sister walked over to the desk ignoring the books that were starting to stack up due to research on... Certain things._

 _"What kind of a name is Raccoon City anyway? It sounds like some kind of post apocalyptic place for some reason." She pointed out. It actually kinda does sound like that now that I think about it. "Jess are you really sure about this? We could go to any other place in the world and yet you choose this one. Why exactly?"_

 _"Well... Let's just say I've been everywhere except that particular place and I heard there's nice scenery and even a mansion in the Arklay Mountains there that I wanna explore."_

 _"Huh. What is it with you and exploring anyway?" Amy asked._

 _"I dunno. If I didn't like exploring then I wouldn't be me." I stated simply._

 _"But are you absolutely sure about this? It seems a bit unusual. I don't know how but it just seems that way."_

 _"Look Amy. I promise you we'll have fun there. If not, then we can leave and you pick the next place. Ok? Please?" I pleaded. A few seconds past as Amy contemplated whether or not to go. She sighed before speaking her answer._

 _"Fine. But if something bad happens and we get sent to the slammer or I get killed for some unbelievable reason, I'm personally gonna hold a grudge against you forever and punch you in the face." I raised my hands as a sign of peace and honesty._

 _"I promise Amy. We're just going to some weird named city. That's it. What could go wrong?" I said._


	5. Nice Wake Up Call

Leon then woke up with a gasp before recognising that he was in a room tied up back-to-back with the other guy who was still unconscious. He then tugs at the chains to try and wake up the guy.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." Leon says as the man starts to come around.

"Ai, yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another." Came the reply.

"Where's Jessica?" Leon asked no one but relaxed when he found her in the corner of the room with her hands chained. "Jessica, wake up!"

(Jessica's POV)

A moment later, I woke up with a slight groan and tried lifting my hand to my sore neck but instead made the pain tenfold from the tight chains. I turned my head around a bit to try and look at my hands. I lifted my head up to look around with my eyes still half shut before opening completely. "Are you okay?" Leon asked me. I looked at his caring face before responding.

"Just bloody fantastic." I answered grimly.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" Leon asked the stranger.

"Americano si? Now what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?" The man asked. He then hissed when Leon started tugging at the chains a bit. "Easy, whoever you are."

"My name's Leon, I came here looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" He asked as he pulled out the photo of the president's missing daughter for the other guy to see.

"What, are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type." The guy said.

"Maybe."

"Ok, let me guess. She's the president's daughter?" The guy said.

"That's too good for a guess, want to start explaining?" Leon replied.

"Psychic powers." Leon and I stared at him in disbelief. _Joking about being psychic when there is seriously someone who's got that in this room? Ironic_. "Nah, just kidding with you amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president's daughter in the church." He answered.

"And who might you be?" Leon asked.

"Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man." Luis replied glancing at me in a cheeky way. Disgusting. "You still haven't told me your name señorita." His eyes then wandered up and down my figure which was enough to get my blood boiling. I swear if I wasn't tied up, he would already be down at the morgue.

"My name's 'stop flirting with me or I'll punch your lights out'." I replied sarcastically and perfectly nonchalantly. Luis' expression change to one of slight hurt and shock but it went as fast as it came and instead was replaced by one of smirking. Leon then cut in obviously starting to get a bit uncomfortable by Luis's flirting.

"Why'd you quit?" Leon asked instead.

"Policia, you put your life on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Luis replied.

"Used to be a cop myself once. Only for a day though."

"I thought I was bad." Luis said.

"Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my first day in the force." The very mention of Raccoon City already made me tense up immediately. But that wasn't it. Something about Leon gave me déjà-vu...

"That is the incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at the department."

All of a sudden, a Ganado carrying a large axe burst in through the door limping towards the guys. The man then raised his axe ready to strike Leon and Luis whom were struggling against the chains. My eyes widened in alarm and tried to unravel the chains despite the pain.

"Do something cop!" Luis shouted.

"After you!" Leon said back. Damn it, I thought before trying my best to stand up even though my hands were tied. "Now!" I heard Leon shout before he and Luis pulled forward in opposite directions as the axe instead hit the chains freeing them. Soon enough, I managed to unravel the chains making it possible to get my hands in front by stepping over the chains.

I then charged at the Ganado and wrapped my legs around his head before snapping his neck before he could hit Leon with the axe. I jumped off before he collapsed to the ground. Leon and I turned around to notice that Luis had run off. He then picked up the axe lying on the floor and looked at me.

"Here. Lie the chain on the ground. I'll cut it with the axe." He said. I did as he said and he chopped the chain freeing my hands. I rubbed my wrists from the tightness of the chains and stood back up straight again. "When did you learn to do that move?"

"Oh, I had some training when I was younger but um... Its complicated. I learnt combat long before I held a gun. So what now?" I changed the subject glancing at him. I saw a suspicious look in his eyes but it was gone as soon as I saw it. I noticed that his brown bomber jacket had disappeared. Probably stolen by one of the Ganados. Only then did I realise that my own bomber jacket was gone but my shoulders holsters were still there. I also noticed that his shirt was very fitted which pretty much defined his muscles a bit. I quickly looked away and felt my face heat up a bit. Get a grip Croft! For all you know he could easily be a wolf in sheep's clothing! You barely even know him! I mentally slapped myself in the face for just staring at his physique. I could just pray to God that he didn't notice...

"Just hold on. I need to call Hunnigan again." I nodded and saw that my weapons were still in my holsters. Why didn't they kill us? And why do we still have our weapons? If they really wanted to kill us then they would've sealed off all possibilities... Is this some kind of a test?

"Its Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner but we were a bit tied up." I heard him say as I looked around the room searching for anything that could come in handy.

I managed to find some shotgun ammo on a shelf.

"You're both okay right?" I barely heard Hunnigan say on the communicator.

"We're fine." I then felt Leon's eyes on me as if searching for any injuries I might have and for the first time in years, I felt a bit self conscious. I heard him speak again. "There was a male civilian held captive. According to him Ashley's in a church somewhere." I barely heard the voice on the other side of the line but I heard her ask something about Luis. Something about what happened to him.

"He managed to escape." Leon said. This time I didn't really hear the woman but Leon then spoke again. "No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there." Ah, she must've been asking about the location of the church. "We're heading back to the village." He turned off the communicator and turned to me.

"Found anything?" He asked.

"Some handgun ammo. But otherwise nothing else." I replied. We then turned to exit the room into another one when I saw a person with a bandana and a hood covering his face leaving only his eyes visible looking at us through the window from outside. "Leon, look." Leon glanced at me before looking at the mysterious figure outside.

"Over here stranger." The figure said before disappearing. Leon and I glanced at each other.

"Well, let's see what he wants." I said. Leon then nodded at my suggestion.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is super short and kinda sucks but I just wanted to update this story so that you guys don't start panicking about me discontinuing this. Sorry for the long wait, I had a major writer block and I still do. I'm just copying and pasting this from my account on Wattpad so if you are pretty impatient then you can just go ahead and search for Transnova6872 on the website or app. It's the icon with the dagger of Xian symbol, just info in case there are Tomb Raider fans here that know it. Oh and I'm also starting to write Percy Jackson fan fiction to get my creative juices back. I'm evil I know.**

 **Anyway, for Percy Jackson fan girls and fanboys out there, who's your favourite character out of the list: Magnus, Percy, Leo, Nico (nosebleed, fan girl squeal and then faints), Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank or any other Percy Jackson characters you know?**


	6. SORRY!

Hey guys,

I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating recently. So sorry for the wait only for this to be a notice. I have moved over to Wattpad which I am significantly more active in and just so you can find me, my name is Dreamwalker6872. To all of you who think that I am dead, I'm not. But I am very sorry for the wait.

Feel free to PM me on Wattpad :) just let me know who you are.


End file.
